Fullmetal Roleplay
by StarCreater1
Summary: This is a Roleplay my friend and I started a while back, it comes after Brotherhood and there are a few changes, Alphonse didn't get his body back yet, Mustang is Fuhrer and Ling is Emperor of Xing. The story starts in Xing with the search for the new unknown Flame Alchemist! Disclaimer: We don't own anything related to Fullmetal Alchemist.
1. Chapter 1

*Mustang sets fire to the rain*

*Ed jumps inside Al and bumps into Mei* Gaah!

*Mustang laughs terrifyingly and stands under cement overhang away from rain*

*Ed* Aagh! What is she doing in here!? *spazes out inside Al*

*Mei* Ed! Stop your hurting me!

*Al* BROTHER STOP! MY BLOOD SEAL!

*Ed stops trashing* Sorry Mei. *stares at blood seal* Al, are you sure its' a good idea to keep her in here, she could destroy you at any moment!

*Mei* Hey! I would never to that, I love him! *blushes*

*Al* BROTHER! *throws Ead out into fire rain with Mustang who is scowling evily*

*Ed falls on ground and jumps around trying to avoid fire rain* WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY MEI!? *gets pissed at rain* Mustang stop the damn rain!

*Roy laughs like a mad man* NO!

*Ed* Al! Let me back in! NOW! *gets frustrated* Fine! *claps hands and makes box*

*Mei is still blushing*

*Mustang* YOU CAN'T ESCAPE SO EASILY FULLMETAL! *snaps and explodes box*

*Ed has epic smudges on his face* Damn you Roy!

*Roy* MUAHAHAHAHA!

*Ed claps hands* Al aren't you going to help!? *does ninja roll to avoid rain then slaps his hands to ground, making a hand that reaches out of grounds and grabs Mustang then walks up to him* Stop the rain, now.

*Mustang* NOOO! I will defeat the rain!

*Al runs to go find Riza*

*Riza in building* Al? What's wrong?

*Al* It's Mustang, he's gone crazy. *Points out window*

*Riza grabs an umbrella but keeps it closed and walks outside to Mustang calmly and hands him umbrella* Here, now stop the flames before you destroy this city.

*Mustang struggles against Ed's alchemy hand* But... but...

*Riza* Sir, you have an umbrella, and you don't want to kill all these inocent Xingese people and give Ling a reason to arrest you. Edward, put him down.

*Ed stares at Riza*

*Riza* Put him down NOW.

*Ed destroys hand and glares at Riza*

*Mustang slumps and puts out fire in the rain while frowning at Riza then look around at flaming buildings and claps his hands together and withough a tranmutation circle makes a wave that puts out fire out of the puddles in the street*

*Ed* You have really done it this time. *looks at Riza* I think Ling has reason to arrest him.

*Riza sighs* Sometimes I think his temper is no better then yours Fullmetal. *Eyes widen and she straitens her posture* Sorry sir that last comment was uneeded.

*Mustang shakes head* Well at least it sent a message to the other FLame Alchemist. *sighs*

*Ed* So what are we going to do?

*Mustang* Lay low for a while, you better do the same I can't imagine Ling being very happy about this.

*Winry stands in corner with look of shock* What did you DO Ed?!

*Ed looks at Winry* I didn't do most of it this time! Ask Al!

*Al* For once it's true, it was Mustang.

*Winry gapes at Mustang*

*Ed stares at Winry* Winry...I think it might be better if we found a safe place for you to stay... I mean, Ling is after us now. And Al, maybe Mei should go home she can still get out of this.

*Winry* Agh! How does this always happen! I thought me were here on some peace mission or something.

*Al* Mei I think he's right, you should go home.

*Ed looks at his feet* Sorry Winry.

*Mei* But... will you be ok?

*Al* I'll be fine, you should be safe though.

*Winry walks up to Mustang and whacks with wrench*

*Ed snickers*

*Mustang flinches but doesn't block it*

*Mei* Promise?

*Riza flinches as wrench hits Mustangs head*

*Al* I promise.

*Mustang* Thanks.

*Mei crawls out of armor* Ok... but if you need help come and get me! *hugs leg* Be carefull! *runs off*

*Riza and Ed look confused*

*Winry* Don't do that again.

*Al whispers* Be safe Mei.

*Riza* We should go find cover.

*Mustang* Agreed. There is a warehouse not far from here we could hide out in.

*Riza* Alright, lets get going. *Holds hand out to Mustang* Get up.

*Mustang takes hand and stands up straight* Let's go.

*Ed glares at Al for throwing him out into fire rain* Winry you are all wet, want my jacket?

*Winry takes Ed jacket*

*Everyone walks down alley and they arrive at empty warehouse and all sit silently in corner except Mustang who is pacing and Riza who almost never sits*

*Winry* So... What now?

*Mustang stops pacing* By now Ling will have the entire royal guard looking for us.

*Riza watches Roy, waiting for orders*

*Mustang hangs head and faces away from group* I think I should turn myself in and insist that none of you had anything to do with my actions. Ling wil blame actions of the other Flame Alchemsit on me because he doesn't know he exists and you will be free to continure the search.

*Ed looks really surprised* Hey! Justa second! You can't just give up like that!

*Riza* With respect I have to agree with Edward sir. I am sure there is something else we can do.

*Mustang* You have to admit there aren't many other options and even most of those would end up with all of you getting blamed when it was my fault in the first place. Plus you have to find the other Flame Alchemist and destry him. You can't do that if you are hiding from the emporer.


	2. Chapter 2

*Riza* Yes but... *crosses arms* After we capture him, Ling will have to let you go... Right?

*Mustang pauses* Maybe but he didn't set fire to the capital of Xing.

*Ed ginns evilly* Ling doesn't know that.

*Mustang gives him his sideways smile* Then you'll just have to give him a dangerous Flame Alchemist to take my place.

*Ed* Well.. Ling will be careful. And I am sure we can find a way to stop him from using his alchemy right? *Smiles* There has to be a way of stopping the flow you YOUR power right?

*Mustang frowns and looks at Riza* Yes but I'm not telling you Fullmetal.

*Riza looks at feet* I can handle that part Sir.

*Mustang* That settles it. I'll be Lings prize until you can find the real culpret, but be sure Ling sees what he can do before you disable him or else I may never get out of there.

*Riza* Right, but perhaps you should stay here and rest tonight. You look tired.

*Mustang slumps to floor* That might be a good idea. *Then starts to fall asleep*

*Riza takes off Roy's overcoat and puts under his head*

*Mustang mumbles something that may or may not have been a thank you then is sound asleep*

*Ed looks at Al and Winry* I don't know about you guys but I'm hungry!

*Riza* I think Edward, you would be the best one to go get food, you could turn your coat black and you're small enough no one would see you.

*Winry snickers* That's a good idea.

*Ed flails around* I AM NOT SMALL! I JUST LIVE IN A BIG WORLD! *yells at top of lungs*

*Al* Brother! Just go get the food!

*Winry looks surprised*... Al?

*Ed stops* Yeah, whatever Al. Winry I need my coat back.

*Winry gives coat to Ed* Bring me some cookies.

*Ed* Yeah, I will. *turns coat black then leaves*

*Lanfan watches Ed from on top of building across the way then fades into the shadows*

*Riza* Let's all rest until he gets back. *Sits down and rests her head on her overcoat*

*Ed walks down alley on way to bakery, keeping his head ducked then walks up to bakery and searches for money in pockets and realizes the only money he has is Amestrian. And swears under his breath*

*Shop keeper says something in Xingese and shoos Ed away*

*Ed stays out of street for a few minutes then dashes inside and steals bread and cookie of the counter and dashes out muttering* I'm sorry, I had to.

*Lanfan scowls and walks up to leave change on counter then runs after him*

*Ed hears footsteps and turns around to look behind him and sees nothing and ducks back into the warehouse* Hey, I'm back. *breaks bread into four peices and gives Riza two peices for herself and Mustang then give Winry her share and only cookie*

*Al silently adds cookies to the list of things he wants to eat when he gets his body back*

*Winry* Thanks Ed.

*Ed* No problem. Hey Al do you have any Xingese money left?

*Al feels around inside his armor* Not much only a few coins.

*Ed* Oh... well, can I have it when I go out again? I mean, if you don't need it for Mei or anything. *avoids looking at Al*

*Al ducks head and says* Fine here. *And gives coins to Ed*

*Winry elbows Ed*

*Ed takes money and glances at Winry* Thanks Al.

*Ed hands coat to Winry* Here use that for your head and get some rest. *rolls onto side and falls asleep with hes head on his little black jacket and his stomach exposed to the air*

*Al talking to hiself* Oh brother, what am I going to do with you? *hears noise and slowly stands up*

*Riza wakes* What's wrong Al?

*Al* I thought I heard something.

*Riza looks around* Hmm.. well wake me up if you notice anything else.

*Al nods*

*Ed dreams about his mother, and Nina, and not being able to save Al's body*

*Lanfan sneaks around building and finds a window in the back and sees everyone sleeping*

*Ed sits up and gasps, all covered in sweat*

*Riza peeks eye open to look at Ed, no one knows she's awake*

*Al* Brother! Are you ok?!

*Ed looks at Al with eyes wide* Yeah... I'm fine Al. *stares at wall*

*Al* I... I am sorry about snapping at you earlier, I'm just worried about Mei.

*Ed* ... Yeah, it's not that important. *pauses* Mei is really important to you huh?

*Al makes sheepish face* Uh yeah... she is.

*Ed feels awkward* Um.. Night Al. *Rolls over and studies hem of jacket*

*Noise outside*

*Ed and Riza sit up and look around*

*Ed* What was that?

*Al* that was closer then last time.

*Ed* Last time? You heard something before?

*Riza* I am going to see what it is.

*Al* I'll go with you.

*Ed* Wait a second, I'm not just gonna sit here I'm coming to!

*Lanfan curses and kicks cat she startled all the way to the moon*

*Ed, Riza and Al make way outside*

*Riza pulls out gun*

*Ed wishes Winry didn't have his coat*

*Al* I think it's this way.

*Riza rounds corner with gun pointed, looking like a badass*

*lanfan sits on top if building*

*Ed* Maybe we just heard a branch or something?

*Al* Maybe.

*Riza puts gun away* I think I will stay up with you Alphonse, Edward, you really do look tired.

*Al* You really do.

*Ed* Hey! I can stay up as late as any adult of empty hunk of metal!

*Riza looks at Al*

*Al* Ok, if you say so brother.

*Everyone goes back inside*

*Ed sits down and crosses arms and looks at Winry*

*Riza makes sure Mustang is still asleep*

*Winry snores*

*Ed's eyes slowly close and he falls asleep*

*Riza smirks at Ed but says nothing*

*Morning*

*Lanfan sits on roof looking sleep deprived*

*Riza actually starts to look tired*

*Winry yawns and accidentally whacks Ed with wrench*

*Ed reflexes take over and he flips Winry onto her stomach and pulls arm behind her back* Hey! What are you!- WInry?

*Winry with face of death* Get. Off. Me.

*Ed blushes and backs away*

*Riza looks at Mustang thinking "How can he sleep this long?"*

*Mustang twitches*

*Riza kneels next to Mustang* Sir?

*Mustang mumbles something*

*Riza reluctantly nudges shoulder* Sir? It's morning I think you should get up are start going over the plan again.

*Mustang wakes and sits up* Mmm... Morning.

*Riza stands with hand to forehead* Good Morning Sir!

*Ed stares at Mustang in astonishment*

*Lanfan jumps down to peer through window again*

*Ed* Uh... Winry, can I have my coat back now?

*Riza hands bread to Mustang*

*Winry mumbles and throws coat at Ed*

*Coat hits Ed in the face* Eh, sorry Winry.

*Winry still half asleep* I'm hungry again.

*Ed sighs* I guess I can go out again. We don't have that much money left though.

*Riza* Be careful Edward.

*Mustang with sideways smile* And some coffee?

*Ed* Now look here pops! We barely have enough for breakfast! So while you get your fill in prison we might all starve! You can live without the coffee!

*Mustang is glaring* You may shoot him liutenant.

*Riza doesn't move*

*Ed storms out of warehouse with hood up*

*Mustang sighs* I suppose I should have given him this. *pulls out bag of Xingese money and smirks*

*Riza* You really have to much fun with him sir.

*Ed rounds street corner and comes upon Flea Market and buys donuts and bannana's with money then slips back into warehouse*

*lanfan says to self* What are you up to.

*Ed* Sorry guys this is all I could afford. *Hands out donuts and bannana's* Maybe we can save the bannana's for lunch. *sits between Al and Winry* So Whens this guys leaving? *looks at Mustang*

*Mustang gives his things to Riza* Now.

*Riza takes his things and sets them down* Sir... be careful.

*Mustang nods and begins walking to door*

*Riza watches him leave*

*Ed* Well now he's gone what are we going to do?

*Winry* Ed...

*Ed looks at Winry* yeah?

*Winry* Be nice.

*Ed* Eeeh, yah.

*Riza* Alright, we begin searching right away. I think we should search in teams of two, keep an eye on each other.

*Al* Right now! Like right right now!?

*Riza looks at Al* Yes Al, after we team up and divide areas to search.

*Ed* Wait a second, who put you in charge!?

*Riza* I am the highest ranked officer here right now Fullmetal.

*Ed* Yeah... whatever. Teams. Right.

*Al* Me and Winry.

*Ed* HEY! What about me!? I don't want to work with her! *points an Riza* Winry?

*Winry* Uh... this sounds odly familiar.

*Ed blushes* Fine! Who cares! Where are we going Riza?

*Riza* Edward and I will cover from here to Lings palace. You two work on this half. It's going to take a few days so don't rush, pay attention. We will go out for four hours at a time. If a team is out for longer then thirty minutes past the return time we begin a search.

*Al* Um... What are we.. looking for?

*Riza* Anything that might lead to the new Flame Alchemist. People, any sort of destruction that could have anything to do with him.

*Al* ... but Mustang kind of burned the whole city.

*Riza* The damage was minor, it seems the buildings in Xing are all made out of brick and do well with heat. Now that Roy has been captured the city will begin to rebuild. However the new alchemist might be aware that Ling thinks he has solved the case and will lay low for a while.

*Loud noise like gunfire in the distance*

*Ed jumps to his feet*

*Riza* Edward don't go rushing into things before you know what it is.

*Al also jumps to feet* But what about Mustang?

*Riza think "what if they decided to execute them?"* Al, Winry stay here, Ed come on we are going to investigate. If we aren't back in two hours come look for us.

*Ed glances at Winry and Al* I will be right back!

*Al* Brother...!

*Ed* Al, take care of Winry, see you guys soon!

*Winry* Come back safe Ed...

*Ed* Don't worry about it! *follows Riza outside*


End file.
